Pretty Words
by astraphobic kisses
Summary: Seven lies Ty Lee told Azula. Tyzula Advent Calendar drabbles. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**001\. "You're really pretty."**

It was morning, and Azula got up. Ty Lee was so thrilled she could barely contain it.

"You're really pretty, really," said Ty Lee with a dazzling fervor.

"I _want_ to believe you, but I know what I look like." Azula had not seen herself today, however, she was not stupid. She felt like a nightmare gained sentience. "I'm a disaster."

"Well, you're a beautiful disaster." Ty Lee beamed and shrugged. She then gave a real smile. "That's such a pretty set of words!"

Azula lacked the patience for this. "I'm going back to bed."

"I wouldn't lie to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**002\. "Because I love you."**

"I just want you to come with me to this party thing," begged Ty Lee, holding Azula's hands in hers. It was not a position the princess was a fan of, but she tolerated it.

"Why?" Azula asked. She was cold and infallibly frustrating.

Ty Lee wanted her to go because she wanted everyone to see that she could tame dragons and have a super hot wife. It was all of her friends who she had not seen in ages and had doubted her for a lifetime.

"Because I love you," said Ty Lee, giving Azula an imploring glance.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**003\. "Lie to me."**

"Lie to me," begs Azula as she breaks their heated kiss.

They are mostly naked on her bed and Azula was in livid tears moments ago. Ty Lee calmed her down by sticking her tongue in her mouth, which is pretty awesome in a dreadful, selfish sort of way.

"About what?" Ty Lee whispers, stroking Azula's neck.

"Lie to me. Tell me I'm perfect."

"You're perfect," Ty Lee whispers, but she is lying about lying.

Ty Lee thinks Azula is the perfectest person who ever existed in the history of the world, but that isn't what Azula wants to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**004\. "It's been a beautiful metamorphosis."**

The road to recovery has been ugly.

No one believed it would happen. Ty Lee looks at her masterpiece and at first feels incredibly proud. Yet, she has an epiphany as she gazes at the perfect princess; _this_ is her only masterpiece. _This_ is all she ever did. All she ever was good at is knowing what to say to just one person.

"Why are you crying?" Azula asks. "Is this because I didn't put on the earrings, because those were gaudy and pedestrian."

"I'm crying because it's been a beautiful metamorphosis," lies Ty Lee.

"It has."

If only she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**005\. "I'm not cold."**

Ty Lee shivers in the icy Ba Sing Se weather, wishing her girlfriend held hands. This place is awful, but she comments on everything she loves about it. Azula does not respond to any of her optimistic comments, and rolls her eyes at people discussing politics.

"I'm s-s-so proud of you for not breaking their necks or s-s-something," Ty Lee says, her teeth chattering.

"How cold you are is a punishment for taking me on a walk in this dreadful city," says Azula tartly. Ty Lee smiles at her.

"I'm not cold," she lies.

Azula rolls her eyes yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

**006\. "I could wait forever."**

Azula moves agonizingly slowly. Ty Lee knows that it is intentional, and that she is trying to get her girlfriend to leave without her. However, Ty Lee knows she must hold her ground in this situation, even if it is _so_ boring and she has always been _so_ impatient.

"You should just go," Azula says, feigning sweetness that Ty Lee does not fall for.

"I could wait forever," lies Ty Lee through her smile.

Azula sighs. "You are the most impatient person I have ever met."

"Not for you, Azula. I can wait for _you_." Maybe that one is true.


	7. Chapter 7

**007\. "You're not the only one I love."**

"I am your one true love, and you could not exist without me," says Azula, which is very romantic in Ty Lee's opinion.

Yet, Ty Lee does not want Azula to know just how weak she is. Maybe she used to want Azula to not be intimidated by her, and she still does, but Ty Lee wants to be seen as an equal, as impossible as that is.

"You're not the only one I love," lies Ty Lee.

Azula laughs at that. "Yes, I am," she says, palming the side of Ty Lee's face, "and you are a dreadful liar."


End file.
